A White Clone
by Pikatwig
Summary: The White Ranger gets cloned. That can't be good. Oneshot. MMPR2. TommyXKim.


Well time for an MMPR story. I thought this up. Hope you all like this. First MMPR2 story, hope it's good.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Moon Palace

Rita looks down at the White and Pink Rangers, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart. Rita had tried to destroy the Power Rangers with a Green one. But that failed.

"I have a new plan to destroy the Rangers!" Zedd, Rita's husband says. "Okay, first we need to capture the White Ranger!"

* * *

Forest

Tommy walks into the forest, thinking about his love life. Then Goldar and loads of Puttys appear!

"Hello Green Ranger!" Goldar says, taunting the former Green Ranger. Then Tommy pulls out his Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

"TigerZord!"

* * *

Then the White MMPR Ranger appears ready for action! "Attack!"

(White Ranger song begins playing the in background)

Tommy begins to beat up the Puttys, knocking them around like nothing! Then Goldar walks up to the White Ranger and says tauntingly "So you can deal with the Puttys, Green Ranger, but lets see how you deal with me!"

Tommy looks at Goldar annoyed. "Stop calling me the Green Ranger!" he yells, then he attacks Goldar. "I'm the White Ranger! Not the Green Ranger!"

"I can call you whatever I want to call you Green Ranger!" Goldar retaliates. Tommy continues to attack him.

"Why don't you pu-" then something hits him but not before any army of Puttys surround him. "This is a trap!"

* * *

Command Center

"Ay-yi-yi! The White Ranger's been captured! What do we do Zordon?" Alpha asks.

"Teleport the Power Rangers here. We must be careful about our next move." Zordon replies. Then an alarm begins to go off. "Ay-yi-yi!" Then a monster appears downtown, and Alpha sees it on the Viewing Globe. "Now what?"

"Send three Power Rangers to deal with the situation, and teleport the other two here."

"Right away!"

Then a red, yellow, blue, black and pink flash appear and the other five Power Rangers appear.

"Power Rangers we have a situation at hand. Engage the Viewing Globe."

The Rangers see the monster attacking the town. "Gross, look it's a giant bug." Kim, the Pink Ranger, says annoyed. "Where's Tommy? Zordon?" Adam, the current Black Ranger asks.

Alpha replies "He was kidnapped by Goldar!"

The Rangers look at the situation.

Aisha, Yellow Ranger then says "We'll need to split up."

Billy, Blue Ranger looks at everyone and says "I'll go with Rocky and Aisha. Adam, you and Kim find a way to Rita and Zedd's palace."

Rocky, Red Ranger, looks at the others and then says "It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Moon Palace

"Great we've got the White Ranger!" Zedd says happily. Then Rita looks at him and says "No celebration yet! You're giving me a headache! Please move on with the next part of your plan to destroy the Power Pukes!"

Zedd clears his thought and says "Oh yes. Finster, start making a love potion, and I'll send Goldar to fight the Rangers and get a DNA sample from the Pink Ranger."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

With Adam and Kim

The Black and Pink Rangers look for Goldar in hopes of getting to the White Ranger. "Hey Gold wimp. Two more Power Rangers for you!"

Then Goldar appears "Oh it's so on Power Dweebs!"

The two Rangers get ready for battle! "I will get you Power Pukes!" Goldar yells and then Adam and Kim charge. Then Goldar rushes to Kim and tear off part of her hair.

"Kim, you okay?"

Kim stands and replies "I'm fine. Let's move! It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

* * *

Goldar then retreats, leaving Adam and Kim confused. The two then rush to find the monster the other Rangers were battling now at giant sized!

"Time to summon the power of Thunder!"

* * *

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

* * *

The Rangers then form the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord power up!"

The Rangers summon the Thunder Saber and slice the monster right through its chest! Disintegrating the monster right on the spot!

* * *

Moon base

"Seein' double White Ranger?" a voice asks, then Tommy sees a clone of himself.

"Didn't Zedd try this already?" Then Zedd yells "Maybe, but this time my plan is foolproof!" he laughs, Tommy rolls his eyes. The Clone walks over and gets the White Ranger Power Morpher.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Okay then, I'll send the Clone down to Angel Grove. Then I'll execute the next phase of my brilant plan! In the meantime, Goldar keep the White Ranger here."

Goldar walks up to Tommy and the Clone.

"The one on the left you idiot!"

Goldar then puts Tommy in a cage. And the Clone is sent to Angel Grove. Finster walks up to Zedd and Rita. "Master, the potion is completed."

"Alright, when I say so, dump it ontop of the High School the Rangers go to. Then the next phase of my plan will go off without a hitch!"

* * *

Command Center

"Tommy's okay! He must have escaped!" Alpha says watching the Clone walk into the park through the Viewing Globe.

"Alpha, it seems odd, wouldn't have Rita and Zedd sent Goldar and the Puttys to get him back by now?" Zordon asks Alpha.

"Maybe he wrecked their base and _then_ he escaped." Alpha says.

Zordon ponders that possibility.

* * *

The fallowing day

Angel Grove High School

Adam and Kim walk in late, huffing and puffing. Kim then sees the Clone of Tommy walk pass. "Tommy." then Kim rushes up and hugs the Clone, who hugs back. "You okay?" Kim asks. "Yeah, I'm fine." then he hears some people talk about Kim.

"Hey she's cute."

"Hey gorgeous."

"She's _**fine**_!"

The Clone walks away pulls up on guy and says "Kim's my girlfriend! Back off!"

Adam walks up to Kim and notices the odd thing about all the boys waving at her, then the Clone walks up and says "Back off Adam."

The the Clone walks away and Adam gives an odd look at the Clone.

Then Kim opens her locker to see thousands of notes fall right out of it! Adam helps Kim back up and then she rolls her eyes at all the notes, and then she quips "There must be a note from every boy in school!" Then Aisha walks over and says "Everyone."

"That was just a joke."

Aisha continues "Every boy in school is crushing on you. Bulk, Skull, Rocky, Billy. Everyone! Well except for Tommy."

Adam then says "And me!" then Adam pulls out a notepad and begins to think about everything, he writes down about Tommy being kidnapped, Goldar ripping out part of Kim's hair, Tommy's mysterious reappearance, and all the boys in school falling head-over-heels for Kim.

Then the White Ranger walks in.

"What's he doing?" Aisha asks. Then before anyone could notice Kim teleports out. Then Adam does the same.

* * *

Command Center

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! The White Ranger's lost it! What do we do?" Alpha asks.

"I thought something was amiss. That's a clone of the White Ranger."

Alpha gives an odd look before saying "Didn't Zedd already try that?"

"He must have a bigger plan in mind. Tele-"

Then Kim and Adam appear.

"port the-, never mind."

Adam and Kim explain what just happened.

"Like I said, Zedd must have a bigger plan to destroy you, and the other Rangers. Adam it's best you keep your distance from the Clone. Kimberly, you should stay here."

"And, I'll try and pinpoint the real Tommy. Which will be harder because he doesn't have his Power Coin. But regardless." Alpha tells the Rangers.

* * *

Juice Bar

"Hey Billy." Aisha says walking in, and she sees Billy in a seat arm wrestling with Rocky. Aisha rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, Billy, give up!" Rocky says, but then Billy knocks Rocky right to the ground! Aisha gives him some applause.

"Hey Billy, when did you start liking Kim?"

"Well when that pink gas filled the school this morning I feel head-over-heels for her!"

Rocky stands up, grabs Billy and flips him down to the ground, then Aisha teleports away. Then Billy and Rocky do the same.

* * *

Command Center

Kim, now hiding, in case Billy, Rocky or the Clone teleports in. Then Aisha appears.

"Aisha, I trust you have news about the situation."

"Yeah. Zedd dumped a love potion over our school, so there's another piece in the puzzle to say the least."

"That would explain the battle between Goldar and the Pink and Black Rangers the other day."

"Yeah."

Then the alarm begins to go off. "Rangers, the White Ranger Clone is at the giant size and is destroying Angel Grove!" Alpha says. Adam looks at his fellow Rangers then he chooses to take charge. "We need to use the Zords, me and Aisha will stall for a while, Kim you go in and rescue Tommy."

"Got it. It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

* * *

With Kim

"Okay this should lead me into Rita and Zedd's HQ." Kim says to herself then she rushes into the portal.

Then she arrives right in the main base of Rita and Zedd.

"The Pink Ranger?" Goldar yells. Then he and Kim begin to fight. Kim the notices a dagger and a Power Morpher, she grabs it and rushes away from Goldar.

* * *

"The Dragon Dagger? The Dragon Coin?" Kim asks herself, she then walk away and manages to find the real White Ranger!

"Good to see you."

Kim then frees Tommy using the Dragon Dagger, and the two rush to the portal and get out.

* * *

With the other Rangers

The White Ranger clone kicks the butt of the Thunderzords, knocking them away.

_Duun-Duun-Na-Na-NAH!_

A very familiar song plays and then the Dragonzord arrives from the ocean!

"The Drgaonzord?" Billy looks amazed then he looks down and sees non other then the Green Ranger! The Dragonzord uses its drill and destroys the Clone and returns to the ocean.

* * *

Meanwhile another team was watching, they wear the same colors as the Mighty Morphin' team, but only five members, the Yellow Ranger is a boy and the Blue Ranger is a girl.

"The world doesn't need the Jetforce. Let's go back to JetWorld." the Red Ranger says and the Ranger fly away.

* * *

Command Center

"White Ranger, you can control the Dragonzord if ever needed. I wish you luck in battle." Zordon says. "Alright."

* * *

End. Don't forget to review.


End file.
